Anton Sevarius
Doctor Anton Sevarius, '''also known as '''Doctor Sevarius, 'Anton Sevarius' , ''or simply' ''Sevarius', is a secondary antagonist in the Disney TV series ''Gargoyles ''that aired from 1994 to 1997. He appears as a minor-secondary player in the ''Disney Vs Marvel Villains War ''and a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings When the middle class Sevarius household burned down, both of the parents died, and seventeen year old Anton had to watch over his sister, Angela. In order to provide, both siblings attended Evile Academy under a science scholarship where both graduated top of their class. Anton, even in adulthood, proved to be exceptionally overprotective of his sister. Looking for work, the two applied for jobs working under David Xanatos. Anton wasn't terribly enthusiastic, but he stuck with it. Alongside Amy Hall, Anton perfected a mutation serum that could give humans traits of an animal. His first test subject; Monty Fisk, massively impressed Xanatos, who agreed to fund Sevarius' newest brainchild, GEN-U-TECH. Sevarius finished work on another serum, but this time, lacked a test subject. It was thyen he got a phone call from Angela, who was exceptionally excited to tell her brother that she was engaged. However, Anton wasn't as much so, when he heard the name of Angela's husband to be; Fred Sykes. Fred was the son of crime boss Bill Sykes. Anton would never allow his sister to marry such a low life, related to such criminal scum. Then, he had an idea. Anton invited Fred over for a drink to celebrate the engagement. However, Fred's wine was spiked with the latest serum. In an excrutiating experience, Fred transformed into the cougar-bat-eel mutate now known as Fang. Enraged, Fang lashed out and did a number on Sevarius' lab. Sevarius hid while Fang flew out into the night, never seen in the public eye again. Sevarius, ultimately, then had to explain the incident to Xanatos. Anton, however, made a large mistake in being truthful in Anmgela's relationship with Fred, which Xanatos was unaware of. As it turns out, countless blueprints were stolen from Xanatos, who promptly drew the conclusion that the thief was Angela; serving her soon to be father in law. As punishment, Xanatos fired Angela, and used his powerful word to make sure she never worked again. Anton, on the other hand, was forced to remain under Xanatos' employ. Of course, Anton never looked at Xanatos with a keen eye again... No Second-Fiddle Doctor Dr. Sevarius, frightened that the newly hired Dr. Drakken will take his place in Xanatos's organization, asks his employer for an assignment. Xanatos gets him a job: stalling the latest project of Baxter Stockman. This robot, called Coyote, is actually a robotic copy of Xanatos. Anton arrives in Stockman's facility armed with an explosive chemical. Though Stockman unleashes his Mousers and lasers, Sevarius drops the chemical, setting the entire facility ablaze. Both scientists survive the attack, but Coyote is destroyed. Attempts Against Cobra Sevarius, hoping to aid Xanatos further, hires DNAmy to manufacture lethal animal hybrids, dubbed "Cuddle Buddies" for Xanatos. His plan goes awry when Cobra's personal scientist, Doctor Mindbender, defeats DNAmy and destroys the Cuddle Buddy project. Demona's Ally After the martial artist known as the Shredder kidnaps Xanatos, Demona takes over his faction. Of all the members of the alliance, Sevarius takes to his new master the most. He reveals to Demona one of Xanatos's abandoned experiments, a malevolent clone named Thailog. Demona takes to the creation and frees him from his bondage. Battle of the Scientists Xanatos is later freed and discovers Sevarius's dealings with Demona and Thailog. He thus terminates Sevarius's contract, leaving the villain without backing. With nowhere to turn to, Sevarius ends up begging Negaduck for an alliance. The mallard takes a long time considering the offer, only for the two to be interrupted by Doctor Mindbender and a horde of Bio-Vipers. Negaduck leaves Sevarius to die, but the scientist will not go down without a fight. Sevarius fires a pistol at Mindbender but misses. He then uses a computer terminal to operate a giant claw, lifting Mindbender out of the battlefield. He even bashes Mindbender into a wall. But Mindbender gets the upper hand once he puts on his mind control helmet. Using the helmet to control the Bio-Vipers, Mindbender wipes out Sevarius's guards and disarms his opponent. As Sevarius charges, Mindbender sends him crashing into a tank of electric eels. Sevarius seemingly dies from the shock. Working for Cobra But every criminal mastermind knows how to fake his own death. Sevarius re-emerges as one of Cobra's new associates; he and Mindbender now work together as equals. He introduces Thailog to Cobra; the latter uses the gargoyle in a successful field test against Daolon Wong. Sevarius also cannot help but be suspicious of one of Cobra's new allies, "Dominique Destine." Yet Sevarius proves most useful in completing the Bio-Viper project ahead of schedule, upending his old rival, Mindbender. The Battle of New York Cobra has Sevarius bring in the Bio-Vipers as part of his assault on the Shredder's compound. However, the battle turns into an all-out fracas, as Xanatos's alliance attacks the base too. Amidst the battle, Doctor Mindbender seizes the opportunity to give Sevarius an off-screen thrashing. Sevarius survives, but Cobra Commander and his allies aren't so lucky... seemingly. New Command Demona, Destro, and Thailog take control of Cobra Industries in the wake of the Commander's defeat. With no Baroness to keep them in check, they welcome Sevarius back into their circle. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Vs Doctor Octopus Sevarius first appears in Round Four, where he fights Doctor Octopus. Doctor Octopus assaults Sevarius at the Gen-U-Tech labs, where he demands the biotechnology necessary for the sake of necessary upgrades. Sevarius, outraged by this invasion, attempts to shoot the mad scientist with a highly advanced gun, however, Doctor Octopus blocks the bullets with his large, metal tentacles. Doctor Octopus then lashes out one of his tentacles at Seavrius, knocking him over. Sevarius fires off a few more bullets, prompting Doctor Octopus' ally, Vulture to join the battle. Sevarius, aware that he cannot handle both of the super villains at once, calls in his armed guards, who fire their rifles at the new challenger, throwing him against a wall and knocking him unconscious. Angered by the rising difficulty of the battle, Doctor Octopus begins to throw his tentacles in a raging attack fashion. With this attack, he manages to knock several of Sevarius' guards out as well as throw around Sevarius. Sevarius gets back up and still desperately attempts to put a stop to Doctor Octopus' attack, but with another lash of one of his tentacles, Sevarius is sent hurdling into a water filled tank containing electric eels. Sevarius, soaking wet, is then electrocuted by the eels, and is seemingly killed. Faking His Death Sevarius later reveals himself to have faked his death to assist Demona. Demona then begins to put her plan to get rid of Xanatos into action. Demise of the Sentinels When Demona began her plot to destroy the Sentinels for getting in the way of her plan, Sevarius opted to give her Little Anton, a gargoyle monster he had been working on, to aid her, but Demona refused, deciding to repeat her magic skills on Mastermold as she had with the Sentinel grunts. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Sevarius Returns When Demona and Xanatos were slain by the Masters of Evil, Sevarius fled underground to escape their wrath. When the second war started, Sevarius's gargoyle creation, Thailog, recruited the doctor to help him take over Xanatos's empire as well as the crime empire of Medusa. But when the Quarrymen arrived to delay Sevarius's work, he tricked Medusa into sending Smythe's Spider Slayers on the terrorists. Medusa soon realized she'd been had by Sevarius, and sent another Spider Slayer to terminiate the doctor. But Thailog arrived to destroy the robot, infuriating the Queen-Pin greatly. Cartoon Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery Dr. Anton Sevarius.png 202-Metamorphosis-Sevarius.png Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Thailog's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mr. Khan and Taurus Bulba's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Vs Brock Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Xanatos's Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Tim Curry